Jack's Return Ch. 10
Chapter 10 The next day, Keswick is busy examining the DNA he had got from Dudley. The Chief was with him, half asleep, trying to stay up. "Are you close to finding out who’s the culprit Keswick?" the Chief asked with a yawn. "Y-you didn't have to stay up with me Chief. I told you it would t-t-t-take a few hours until this would be complete. This should be done soon though." While Keswick continues to work, Jack sneaks into the room, with Keswick and the Chief unaware that he's there. “This can't be r-r-right." "What is it?" "T-t-this DNA is from...Jack!" "So it appears you've found out." "Jack what is going-" the Chief was interrupted by Jack as he covered both his and Keswick's mouth with a napkin covered in chloroform. “Sorry, but I can't let you two tell the others about this." Jack then quickly dragged the two to a nearby closet and locked them inside. "Now, to find that self-destruct switch." Jack rushes to the snack room, where the self-destruct switch was. "I still find it weird that a secret agency would have a self-destruct switch. And out of all the places it could have been, it has to be in the snack machine." As Jack began to push the button, Kitty walks into the room. "Jack, what are you doing?!" "Kitty... I thought you were at the hospital," Jack said surprised to see Kitty. "I had to leave. They needed to perform some more tests on Dudley. But what are you doing?" Jack stood there for a second then started to give off a small laugh. "What's going on?" Kitty asked confused. "Oh Kitty, you're just like everybody else. I would have thought out of all the agents here you would have been the first to find out." “Find out what? Why you're in this room? No one ever comes in here for snacks...unless." Kitty thought for a minute then she gave off a small gasp. "You're planning on setting off the self-destruct switch on TUFF!" "Finally! I was wondering when you would catch on." Jack, why? I thought you were on our side again." "Kitty, Kitty, Kitty. You really didn't think I was going to change did you?" "Well....I thought." “Thought what? That things would return back to the way they were before?" Kitty then looked away and quietly said "yes." “I'm sorry to disappoint you Kitty, but I was never interested in being a TUFF agent again. I just wanted to gain your trust so I could plot my revenge on this pathetic agency." After saying so, Jack begins to press the button, but he was stopped by Kitty kicking him away from the machine. "I won't let you destroy TUFF Jack!" Jack slowly gets back up and starts to laugh uncontrollably. "What's so funny?" "You are." Jack then kicks Kitty back, sending her across the room. "You want to know a secret Kitty?" "What?" Jack walks over to Kitty and tries to kick her but missed. "I'm the one who harmed agent Puppy." "It...It was YOU?!" Kitty then extracted her claws and pounced for Jack. She furiously slashed at Jack, but she missed every time. Jack then grasped Kitty by the hand and threw her against the wall. "I don't have time to fool around with you." Jack walked up to Kitty and placed a blaster at her head. Kitty was too scared to move. "I was planning on draining your brain and have you work for me; But I guess you would be better off gone." Kitty closed her eyes tightly, with tears coming out of them. A few seconds passed and Kitty wondered why Jack hadn't fired at her yet. She slowly opened her eyes to see Dudley holding Jack by the neck. "Dudley!" Kitty shouted happily. "What are you doing out of the hospital?" Jack asked “I came here to stop you from hurting Kitty." Jack kicked Dudley in the leg, causing him to let go of his neck. Once Jack was freed from Dudley's grip, he fired his blaster at Dudley sending crashing into the wall. The crash made Dudley pass out. “I told you to stay out of my way." Before Jack had a chance to react, Kitty kicked him in the back and pounded his head on the floor. She then pulled out some handcuffs and cuffed Jack's hands behind his back. "You're under arrest Jack!" Kitty then chained Jack to a pole so he couldn't get away. Once Jack was unable to move, Kitty rushed over to Dudley to see if he was ok. "Dudley, Dudley wake up," Kitty said as she pushed his lifeless body back and forth. When he gave off a small grunt, Kitty knew that he was somewhat ok. "Don't worry Dudley; I'll take you back to the hospital as soon as I send Jack back to prison." The next day, Dudley wakes up and sees that he is back in the hospital. He tries to sit up, but he then felt excruciating pain in his chest. "Agh, that hurts! What happened? I can't remember a thing. I remember Jack beating me up in that alleyway. Then I remember seeing Kitty in the snack room...but everything else is a blur." Dudley rubbed his head trying to remember what happened. “I can't remember anything. What if Jack destroyed TUFF? What if I was unable to help? Then it would have been all my fault." The door to Dudley's room then opened and the Chief, Keswick, his mother, and Kitty walked in. “Looks like you're finally awake," the Chief said hopping closer to Dudley. "Kitty you're ok! Chief is TUFF alright?" "Everything is fine agent Puppy." "Y-y-you really had us worried for quite awhile." "How long have I been out?" "For about seventeen hours," Kitty answered. "The doctor said you shouldn't have left while you were still recovering from that concussion you got from Jack. You could have passed out anywhere and no one would have known where you were." "I'm sorry I made you guys worry. After I woke up, I remembered that Jack was planning to destroy TUFF, so I had to try and help somehow. “Oh, I'm just glad my little baby is alright," Peg said as she gave Dudley a tight hug. "Mom, you're hurting my chest," Dudley said as he winced in pain. "I'm sorry sweetie. I just thought I was going to lose you." "Well visiting hours is almost over. We'll see you tomorrow agent Puppy." The Chief, Keswick and Peg left the room. Kitty followed behind them until Dudley grabbed her hand and made her stop. "What is it Dudley?" "I need to ask you something." “Alright ask away." "What happened to Jack?" Kitty stared into space for a minute before she replied. "Jack...he...he." "He what Kitty?" "Well...we did send him back to prison..." "Yes, go on." "Then he escaped five hours after we dropped him off." "WHAT?!" “The guards said that he somehow managed to slip a blaster passed the security system and used that to escape. We don't know where he went. "Kitty this is terrible! He could be at TUFF right now!" "Dudley calm down. Jack wouldn't go to TUFF now. He knows that we are looking for him. So it would be wise of him to go into hiding until the coast is clear." "I guess you're right. I just hate that he got away!" “Trust me; everyone at TUFF feels the same way." Kitty then looked at the clock and saw that visiting hours were over. "I should go now, I'll see you tomorrow Dudley." Kitty walked toward the door then she stopped for a second and turned around and walked back to Dudley. "What is it Kitty?" Kitty then gave Dudley a hug. Even though his chest hurt a bit, he hugged Kitty back. "I'm glad I have a partner like you." "Me too. Although you're hurting me." "Oh sorry. I forgot." After saying goodbye for a second time, Kitty left the room and closed the door behind her. Category:Fan fiction